Bonus movie votes
Started in March of 2013, bonus movie votes are a time-honored tradition in the Livestream mythos. Origins In 2010, SuperGodzilla12 recorded a rant about The Nostalgia Critic. Within his rant, SG mentioned specifically that he was surprised the Nostalgia Critic was reviewing Quest for Camelot, citing that Doug Walker was 16 when it came out and it was not nostalgic for him. Years later, when John Pops found SG's rant on it and realized he was the one behind it, he began to mock SG relentlessly about it and his refusal to stream Quest for Camelot. To find a clever way to trick SG into watching Quest for Camelot, John came up the idea to take two separate movies, give them code names to hide their titles and have the Livestream family blindly vote for which movie they want to watch. This has successfully become part of the Livestream traditions every week. SuperGodzilla12 eventually became a bonus movie votes streamer as well, meaning there are typically two bonus movie votes a week. Bonus movies that have been streamed (winner of night is in bold) John Pops * March 9, 2013 - Quest for Camelot ''vs. 'Doug's 1st Movie' * March 23, 2013 - 'Quest for Camelot ''' vs. The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle * March 30, 2013 - The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland vs. The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle * April 6, 2013 - Dudley Do-Right vs. The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * April 26, 2013 - The Odd Life of Timothy Green vs. Pokemon: The First Movie * May 10, 2013 - The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter vs. The Rugrats Movie * May 24, 2013 - Valiant vs. The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter * May 24, 2013 - Dudley Do-Right vs. Pokemon: The First Movie * June 7, 2013 - The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter vs. Pokemon: The First Movie * June 22, 2013 - National Lampoon's Senior Trip vs. Pokemon: The First Movie * June 29, 2013 - Pokemon: The First Movie vs. Fun Size * July 6, 2013 - Tom & Jerry: The Movie vs. Pokemon: The First Movie * July 13, 2013 - Beauty and the Beast vs. WALL-E * July 20, 2013 - Cool World vs. Arabian Knight * July 27, 2013 - Cool World vs. Hey Arnold! The Movie * August 3, 2013 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III vs. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * August 10, 2013 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie vs. Hey Arnold! The Movie * August 31, 2013 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie vs. Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * September 7, 2013 - The Care Bears Movie vs. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * September 21, 2013 - The Care Bears Movie vs. The NeverEnding Story III * September 28, 2013 - The NeverEnding Story III vs. The Wild * October 5, 2013 - The NeverEnding Story III vs. The Tale of Desperaux * October 12, 2013 - It vs. The Magic Voyage * October 19, 2013 - The Black Cauldron vs. It * October 26, 2013 - The Black Cauldron vs. Casper * November 2, 2013 - Buddy vs. Pokemon 3: The Movie * November 8, 2013 - Buddy vs. The Powerpuff Girls Movie * November 16, 2013 - Casper vs. The Powerpuff Girls Movie * November 23, 2013 - Jack Frost vs. Eight Crazy Nights * November 30, 2013 - Rover Dangerfield vs. Jack Frost * December 7, 2013 - Rover Dangerfield vs. It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * December 14, 2013 - Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July vs. It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * December 21, 2013 - Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July vs. Surviving Christmas * December 28, 2013 - Barb Wire vs. Pokemon 4Ever * January 4, 2014 - Drop Dead Fred vs. Doogal * January 11, 2014 - Muppets from Space vs. Osmosis Jones * January 18, 2014 - Chicken Little vs. Yours, Mine and Ours * January 25, 2014 - Yours, Mine and Ours vs. The Ant Bully * February 15, 2014 - The Pebble and the Penguin (no vote took place this night) * March 1, 2014 - Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights vs. Jack * March 8, 2014 - A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (no vote took place this night) * March 14, 2014 - Jack vs. movie title withheld til it is streamed Category:Livestream Format